onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/Talk about chapter 740
WOW! Pica's DF ability is awesome! To be able to assimilate and manipulate the walls around you, to redesign the walkways, the rooms, the ceiling, the walls, you can make a maze and trap people at your will (given they could not burst through the walls). Just so cool! Still it got me thinking, like Zoro's thoughts, how to fight this guy. I am thinking that what we are seeing are physical manifestation of Pica, I bet his real self is somewhere in the castle, connected to (touching) the wall. Therefore my personal opinion is for Zoro to find his real body and defeat it, if he can't then he won't win by fighting the false self of Pica. We got a new paramecian : pump-up-to-explode DF. In a sense is like the Bomu DF, just this one does not work on organic substance. But nonetheless is still a pretty good DF ability for combat purposes, can explode things around you to create diversion as you fight an opponent. Now I am wondering, is Luffy organic or non-organic? He is human of course, which should be organic but his flesh has been turned into permanent rubber, that should be non-organic right? Kine-mingo is pretty hilarious, totally forgot Kinemon had that DF, which comes in useful especially impersonating someone in heavy costume. Nice disguise, Kin. Now you are free to roam about the palace at the expense of the young lord. The scene with Baby 5 cracks me up real good. xD xD xD Too bad, Doflamingo won't get any details from Law because Law only had info about SMILE factory destruction and was totally unaware of the alliance with the Tontattas and TSOR. Perhaps Riku might know. I don't think Franky can survive the situation, with Pink on one side and the Marines on the other (though I don't notice any major Marine character there), both out to get him. He had to sacrifice himself and hold his ground there for the sake of the plan, a diversion of sort. Awww, Franky, yer THE MAN!!! At the back of my mind, I can see it coming, Robin turning into a toy. Her ability does get her into trouble here, too bad. I read a very good comment at mangaspoiler, someone mentioned Robin becoming a toy will be the concrete proof that the 'Knock-out-Sugar' operation will be successful, in a way was same as Thriller Bark when the Strawhats' shadows has been stolen. Only with the success will she get her own self back. I totally agree with this. And so it seems the whole operation now boils down to one point of failure, and that is Usopp. I don't know about you but I am absolutely angry with his choice of action here. Some comments said that "with Usopp's departure, out comes Sogeking"! I don't know, man. Maybe that will come true, but as of this moment all I want to say is I am not happy with Usopp's current deed. Sorry if you don't agree, but that's my direct feeling now. If I miss anything else, do comment below. Adieu How about a slap for Usopp running away? Yea, totally deserves it No, not at all Category:Blog posts